


Ticking

by Stoll_mydam_heart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1860’s ish, Enemies, F/M, Kind of lovers, This is a spin-off from my assassins story, i feel like my writing style changed but I’m not mad, its complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoll_mydam_heart/pseuds/Stoll_mydam_heart
Summary: Annabeth Chase went to the charity event that night fully expecting for it to end disastrously. Technically it did, just not in the way she’d anticipated.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 4





	Ticking

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I despise Valentine’s Day and everything it stands for, and in honor of that Ive been listening to Crush Culture by Conan Gray all day  
> This probably isn’t the most traditional valentines oneshot especially considering the ending but I’m happy with how it turned out so I hope you enjoy

Annabeth Chase went to the charity event that night fully expecting for it to end disastrously. Technically it did, just not in the way she’d anticipated. 

Her presence was not necessary, but it had been a while since she’d been able to wind down for a bit. Her senses were still on high alert, and she knew few people that would be in attendance at the ball. Her best hope was to hang on the side, drinking wine until her body was light and any qualms were forgotten.

She had a special dress picked out for the night. Deep maroon lined with black lace and a low cut neckline that screamed dark, dangerous, and seductive. The cinched bodice was admittedly difficult to fit into but she managed and by the time her curls had been pinned up into a large bun at the nape of her neck, she knew she’d be attracting eyes from all over.

Her makeup was made to make her skin pale, cheeks rosy pink matching her lips. Before leaving, she tucked a dagger into a strap on her leg that she always took in case of emergencies if she was recognized, or she ran into someone. There was a very specific someone she had in mind when securing the dagger but she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to see him or be left alone for the night.

Annabeth stepped out of her building and into an awaiting carriage. It wasn’t far from her apartment so the few minutes spent in silence were somewhat therapeutic compared to the hecticness of the past few months. 

The venue was at a large theater, lit up with beams of red, gold, green, and blue, bouncing around the outside walls. A crowd was gathered by the entrance and a long line cut off with velvet ropes and pristine nobles. Many of the people here were of higher class. They could all offer connections, and she intended to lock in a few.

Gathering herself, she stepped out of the carriage and thanked the man. Immediately her head turned, scanning all surroundings, exits, and potential threats. The only identifiable ones were the gathered groups. Many of them were stuck up, haughty, horrible company, and extremely nosy. There were more than a few that were tolerable and some even fun to be around but the stuffy ones were necessary contacts. Annabeth fixed a polite smile to her face and waved to a few as she passed the line and walked to the admission area.

“Annabeth?” an incredulous voice called. Her eyes scanned until they landed on one of the security personnel at the door.

“James?” He brightened and walked over, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

“It’s been much too long. Why don’t you come by anymore?” She smiled, genuine and happy relaxing that she had missed him. 

“I’ve been busy. I meant to come to the last event but got caught up with work.”

James’s eyebrow floated up. He knew about her job and all it entailed, especially since they worked for the same organization, just separate departments. He leaned forward. “Demon?” She nodded. “I can only imagine. Hopefully, he causes no trouble for you tonight.”

“One can only hope. Do you mind getting me in?”

“Follow me.” James turned back to the other guard station and rattled something off in French before turning back and leading her to the entrance. Once inside the atmosphere wrapped around her like a blanket. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Go ahead. Promise to visit again soon?”

“You know I could never stay away.” They both smiled before James waved and walked away, leaving Annabeth to find her way around. Again, her eyes scanned searching for exits and potential threats. Her feet carried her through the hallway to the ballroom where the majority of people were. Ladies all dolled up pressed against their partners with a few single ones eyeing men on the side sipping white wine.

“Excuse me?” A tap on her shoulder and she turned her head to find a bright cerulean. Luke Castellan. Sandy blonde hair was gelled back and the scar running along his face seemed more prominent and shadowed under the lighting. A smile graced his lips as he gently took her hand, feathering a light kiss to her knuckles.

“Mr. Castellan. A pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss. Chase. What brings you tonight?”

“Obligation.” He laughs. It wasn’t quite a joke but she smiles for his benefit. Luke isn’t one of her worse contacts, sometimes his company is welcome but she’s noticed every small advance made. They weren’t welcome but Annabeth knew first hand that he had a temper. She had to tread carefully to make sure she didn’t set it off, his contact was vital as he was one of the most influential people in the state. She should have expected his presence at an event this large.

“Well, I hope I can make it worthwhile.” It’s a very brazen display, she does her best not to grimace. “Care to dance?”

Another polite smile. “That sounds lovely.” He took her hand and led her to the middle of the room. They quickly fell in pace with the music, blending into the surrounding people as Luke talked her ear off. Business deals, partner exchanges new hirings, not uncommon, and things she was already aware of. Annabeth kept a mask of careful interest and nodded every once in a while but eventually, she zoned out.

That was until a new person walked in and her vision tunneled at the sardonic grin, growing with her glare.

She knew those eyes. For a moment he froze as well, drinking in her appearance with a lazy sweep, settling back again on her eyes. His sparkled with mirth. Percy Jackson was her assigned elimination as she was his. They were both very aware of that fact but in proximity, someone always got away or there were too many witnesses. She would admit, he had grabbed her interest and even now held it with a viselike grip, but that didn’t mean she liked him. He was as infuriating as he was handsome, his very presence made her skin crawl with a mixture of two very opposite desires. Judging by his hooded gaze, he felt the same way.

He was dressed in a clean-cut black suit that gave off an aura of power and importance. She let her own eyes trail, soaking up his appearance and balancing on a line of wanting to rush forward and kiss him until she was dizzy or slit his throat.

She realized her attention had been placed away for too long and Luke gave her a curious look. “Are you listening to me?”

A thin smile. “Yes, sorry continue.”

He frowned but picked up where he’d left off. “Right, well once the-”

“Excuse me?” The voice came from behind but she knew exactly who it was. Releasing her hand that had been intertwined with Luke’s, she turned to face him. A smirk adorned his lips and amusement flashed in his swirling green eyes. She felt Luke place an arm around her own. It was very clearly possessive and she fought the urge to shake it off.

“Is there something you need?” Luke asked in a short, clipped tone. It was clearly meant to send him away but instead, Percy gave an easy smile.

“I was actually wondering if I could have a dance with the lady.” Her glare would have withered flowers but he ignored her look, focused only on Luke’s.

“I suppose that would be alright. Just one.” His voice was reluctant, leaving plenty opening for Percy to back out but he didn’t. Instead, Percy held his arm out and Annabeth hooked hers in as he led them further to the middle of the ballroom.

Annabeth wasn’t sure whether she was grateful for being out of Luke’s presence or furious for him being the one she’d gotten stuck with. His sardonic grin made her lean towards furious and want to punch him.

“I don’t want to dance with you.” She took his hand and placed the other on his shoulder. He wrapped his free hand around her waist and they slowly glided in time to the music on the dancefloor, neither truly paying attention to anything but the person in front of them.

“I believe the words you’re looking for are ‘Thank you.’ You looked miserable. I saved you.”

“I didn’t need saving.”

“I never said you did. I merely offered my assistance.”

“I don’t want your assistance.”

“Yet you still took my hand when I offered it.” She didn’t have a response but her foot caught on the toe of his shoe and she stumbled. He easily caught her.

“Can’t have you falling for me so early in the evening.”

“You aren’t giving me enough space.” To emphasize her point she stepped on his shoe. He merely smiled.

“Friends close and enemies closer, right?” His arm around her waist tugged her closer and his heavy gaze held real weight as it settled on her lips. She was acutely aware of exactly where his body was pressed against hers

“Shut it before I make you.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a promise.”

He brought his eyes back to hers. “I can’t wait to see you fulfill it.” In time with the music, he lifted her and swung around, pulling her back in even closer, lips brushing against her jaw. “Such a pretty face, yet it harbors so much violence underneath,” he whispered, warm breath tickling the skin at her neck. Nothing about the exchange was innocent.

“You really should be scared of me,” she murmured, a new force driving their bodies closer, unwavering hard-set regards for the person in front. His eyes were tumultuous storms, swirling with hues of blue and flecks of white. Everything about the man in front of her was a bad idea yet she couldn’t seem to drink in his appearance enough, his presence, the smell of the ocean that clung like a second skin was intoxicating and she couldn’t seem to step away. 

Annabeth could tell he was aware of this, but she also was aware that Percy harbored the exact same feelings. A true pity she’d have to kill him.

“I just want to have a good time.”

“All you do is want.”

Their movements halted and she was faintly aware of the music fading, meaning the end of the song but her breath hitched.

The look in his eyes was blistering.

“I could need.” 

Annabeth could have stood there the rest of the night, searching his expression for any hidden secrets. Maybe slowly rise up, lips brushing against one another, dormant flames meeting kerosene to spark a fire that would no doubt be disastrous. But it didn’t.

Social etiquette was a hell of a drug.

Annabeth let her hands run the length of his arms before dropping to her sides. Keeping eye contact, a smirk of her own tugging at the corner of her lips at the way his eyes darkened with the simple move.

“One dance was all I promised, Jackson. Next time don’t expect me to be so courteous. I don’t care how soon it is. If I see you, it's your throat at the end of my dagger.”

His grin was impassive as he leaned in. “I would expect nothing less. Until next time Chase.” He gripped her wrist and placed a hot kiss, lips lingering on her knuckles as he kept eye contact. It sent a jolt straight through her spine and she teetered on the edge of dragging him back to her place or strangling him at such a display. She didn’t have to choose as Luke decided to walk up at that moment.

Luke offered a stiff nod but Percy smiled, smooth and disarming, then ignored him completely in favor of looking back to her. “Thank you for the dance. I hope we can do it again sometime.”

“You and I have never stopped dancing,” she said, offhandedly. The retort was almost biting but implications were heavy and clear, dancing around each other in a circle, feelings thrown into the mix along with the innate desire to gut each other like fish. An interesting pair.

Percy’s eyes widened marginally and she could see Luke looking back and forth between them, trying to understand their exchange, though he clearly picked up on the undertone of her words. Percy took a step closer. “I wouldn’t mind stopping.”

Whatever game was going between the two of them, a silent language and a bundle of unsaid words that itched and crawled up her throat was building. Annabeth was afraid if she stayed much longer she’d say something she wasn’t entirely sure she’d regret. She was dimly aware that the presence of another body had left but her focus was entirely on the man in front of her. Slowly they inched forward, every space between them too far and too close.

“Well then what do you say. One more dance?” she inquired, eyebrow raised almost in challenge.

“One last dance.”

She laughed. “Liar.”

“I suppose that makes two of us.” He led her back to the middle of the ballroom and they moved fluidly across the sleeked floor. 

A large part of her mind told her she needed to let him go, let that part of her mind crumble. She couldn't harbor thoughts about anyone that way let alone her enemy. But even still, there was an unsaid tension. This was a goodbye

The next time they met, they both knew only one of them was making it out. It was their job, and neither could afford to keep tiptoeing around it. So she allowed herself the indulgence.

Every twirl brought her closer, heat radiating off their bodies, smashed between other couples. Her head leaned against his chest and he held her there, if not tighter and she closed her eyes. Annabeth forgot about Luke, she forgot about her job, the organization, and all her duties and allowed, for that small fraction of a moment in time to live.

For a second, it was like she could finally breathe. There's magic in the interim of time, fleeting and gone before she can truly bask in it but it’s exhilarating and it’s vulnerable. It’s the most human she’s felt in years.

Hours pass in seconds and somehow they make it outside, the chill snapping some of her senses back into place. She can feel their limited time dwindling, their short fuse about to go out. Their bodies shift to face each other and an unsaid agreement passes. His eyes studied hers for any signs of discomfort as his fingers traced to the corner of her jaw and tilted up, leaning closer and closer. Their lips met for a fraction of a second but heat exploded and her ears rang. Neither said a word after he pulled away in favor of just staring until a bell chimed, signaling the end of the ball. 

It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Russian Waltz and masquerade music and now I’m genuinely in love with it


End file.
